the sharingan and the clay
by devilbaby1
Summary: Itachi has another job: live up to her father's expectation, look after Sasuke who seems determined to be included with everything but now she has to look after Pein's new akatsuki member? talk about the world on your shoulders.


ha ha here's another cheesy story.

If there was one thing I hated about my world was what my father considered what I could do at age twelve I was the best in the clan and my father has been appointed the temporary leader. Madara; the real leader walked toward me "you are sad Itachi why?" "when you go who will stop father from making weird decisions?" I asked as Madara placed a hand on my head "Little sweet innocent Itachi all will be well when I return." "father's been planning who will me my first kiss! It's horrible! It's like I'm some prize because I'm a girl!" I said softly so no one would hear." "then here: take this." He said as he stooped down and kissed me on my lips I was so surprised so were the others. "there now no stranger will be your first." He said satisfied and left. I looked after him with confused emotions.

Six years later:

I sat by my father at the age of eighteen; a perfect age of marriage. Six years have passed but the loyalty to Madara hasn't wavered in the slightest. I glared at father from the corner of my eyes he was trying to choose a lover for me or even a husband. It was horrible I had no choice. But a man had caught my eye; his name was Kisame and he was in the same organization I was in, it was called the 'Akatsuki'. Madara's great grandson ran it; his name was Pein but his real name was Nagato. It was obvious he was fond of me so the subtle courting began in the shadows we shared many hidden kisses and touches but never intercourse for I knew the consequences for him if a spy told someone…I shook my head and stood quickly "Father I have to go…now." I said with a bow. "where?" "Pein-san is having a meeting with the organization." "go." He snapped and I quickly did as told glad if not relieved. I walked over to the Akatsuki and took Kisame's hand. "Itachi I love you." He whispered as he ducked down and kissed me gently. I smiled at him and placed my hands on his forearms "I love-" before I could complete the words someone jumped out of the shadows and attacked Kisame. "_Stop it_!" I screamed but before I could throw myself at the attacker my father grabbed my shoulders. "you stupid girl. Sasuke stop. Pein be a help and help Sasuke put the freak into the car." He ordered and Pein did as he was told looking a bit irritated. Kisame was shoved into a small black car then he pulled me into a separate car. I felt fear in the pit of my stomach "Please-" "Shut up you disgraced me for the last time." He said with anger in both his eyes and words. I closed my lips knowing I if said something now he'd take out his anger on Kisame and that was the last thing I wanted. We arrived at the Uchiha manor and I was forced to follow my father back into the huge house we arrived in the room where the hidden business was conducted he forced me to sit on the chair beside him then he nodded two servants opened the door. They opened it and in was dragged a wounded Kisame and Pein behind them. Pein looked furious "How dare you attack of my members!" he growled and father seemed to puff up "shut up learn respect!" he barked at Pein whose face darkened "you should learn it yourself." Said someone from the back of the room; we all turned to see Madara enter. Father paled and stood so did everyone we all bowed. Pein seemed relieved "come to me my godson." Madara said as he took his place on the highest chair forcing father to take my seat and I stood. I inched toward a barely conscious Kisame. Pein walked over to Madara and kissed his godfather's knuckles "Fugaku has attacked one of my members." He accused Father opened his mouth to defend himself but was silenced with quick glare from Madara. "why?" he asked Pein looked at me for a while. "he was dating a Uchiha." He said not saying the details. "hmm… everyone leave except Itachi, Fugaku, the man on the floor, Sasuke and Pein." He ordered and everyone did as he was told. "who?" Madara asked as he looked at Pein, he dropped his eyes to the floor trying to hide from his godfather's probing glare. "…Itachi Uchiha." He said finally. I finally moved to Kisame's side. Madara grabbed my wrist. "is it true? My favorite granddaughter?" he demanded well we weren't actually related but that title was earned by my power. "Hai it's true." I said waiting for him to release me he did so with a disappointed expression. "Fugaku state your reasons." He said as he watched Sasuke help me sit up Kisame. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said with a broken voice. I shook my head "It's father's fault none is yours." I said and placed a hand on Kisame's cheek. "Itachi…" "shh!" I said then turned back to see Father shouting his reasons but Madara had his eyes closed and nodded ever so often. "you were correct in attacking however I specifically told you to leave my godson's business to himself. Kisame is part of Pein's property." Madara said when he opened his eyes. "but I believe you are right. Itachi shouldn't be with Kisame." "U-Uncle please!" I said feeling numb Madara sighed. "I hate to disappoint you child but you should have waited. "it's been six years!" I exploded Madara stood up in a fluid motion he strode toward then I felt fear; true fear. "say that again." Madara said a strange expression on his face. I shook my head. Sasuke placed a hand on my elbow "Madara-sama please he is special to her… can't you negotiate?" he asked Madara pursed his lips and sighed "it is Pein's birthday and I love him to be happy…Itachi you may date him but no sexual counters. In return you have to care for a new member I've got for Pein." He said I agreed anything for Kisame. Pein looked pleased "a new member?" "ah yes I looked for someone you told me about…Sasori I've found someone he may get along with. Fugaku you may do some things to insure your daughter's virginity but they must be allowed together." Madara said and stood to leave. "be nice I have to conduct some things." He said then left Pein bent down to Kisame's level. "you look like shit." He said then he and Sasuke dragged Kisame to the medical wing. I sat beside Kisame holding his hand. Pein put some ice on his head as a medical ninja healed his wounds. "you're level will drop for protecting Kisame." Pein said as he watched me "Anything for Kisame." I replied as I smiled weakly at Kisame's gaze. Kisame smiled weakly back at me "I still love you." He whispered as Pein exited the room. "I love you too." I replied and laid my head on his chest. Pein re-entered looking slightly sad "he brought some snake guy called Orochimaru but I'll let Sasori deal with him okay?" "Alright." I said. Then took a hold of a deep breath. I walked over the dining room to see Madara sitting in his huge chair with a blonde little girl on his lap. Pein looked resigned. "this is the member I told you that will prove the best for your organization but you can see she needs to get older first." "then why is Orochimaru in the organization!" Pein demanded and Madara slapped his wrist "listen. Orochimaru knows that he is a temporary partner. This girl has the Genjustu you want."


End file.
